Sugar Sweet
by UnknownGirl09
Summary: For the single people out there... On valentine's day
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. So Imma be writing a little oneshot for Valentine's Day. Cuz like 50% of people are like loners on this day. Like me. Haha, so anyways, Enjoy this little oneshot, and i might add different stories. I might decide to add more chapters of different ships in the future. You let me know, should I add them all this week, or do a different one every year?**

Lucy sighed.

It was February. It was a nice day outside. And a perfect one to write as well. No distractions whatsoever.

But she couldn't. There wasn't Natsu there to bug her, but him not being there bugged her more.

It was February 14th, the day of love.

As usual, Lucy was alone on this day of the year.

But she never minded before.

She did now.

She was hopelessly in love with her best friend and partner Natsu.

She wondered what he was doing right now.

Probably with Lisanna.

She sighed.

She shouldn't get jealous.

After all, there was no chance of them being together in a million years.

Anyways, Levy invited her to the group date, which Levy insisted was a hangout, with her, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza and Jellal.

Not wanting to ruin it and be the third-er seventh wheel, she declined.

Now, Lucy was stuck staring out the window looking at all the happy couples walking outside, wondering what Natsu was doing.

She pushed away from the window and tried working on her novel. Keyword: _Tried._

It was about noon when something interesting happened to Lucy.

She was surprised.

She was chillin' in her jammies when there was a knock on the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw a goofy grin from none other than, Natsu.

She just stared at him.

And he stared back.

Well, until he broke the silence.

"Hiya Luce!" he exclaimed, scratching the back of his head.

"Er- Hi?" Lucy replied nervously.

She let him in and went to her bedroom to change.

She pondered over what to wear.

In the end she went for a plain white tee, with a black cardigan, with a pair of skinny jeans.

She dabbed a bit of lip gloss and eyeliner, before deeming herself presentable.

She watched Natsu's eyes trail down her body. Strange, since he never seemed to do that.

She barely had enough time to ponder before he dragged her out of her apartment.

"N-Natsu?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm not kidnapping you, we're going on a date!"

It took about Lucy three seconds for her brain to register the word 'date'.

"D-date?!" She managed to sputter.

Natsu was taking her on a date?!

Since when did this guy know all about this romance stuff?

Lucy didn't have much time to question it, when they pulled to a halt in front of a tree.

To be more specific, the tree Natsu uprooted for Lucy to see.

Yep, that tree.

"Natsu," Lucy said, inhaling a breath. Not from running, well partly, but because of the tree.

Natsu looked sheepish.

"I wanted for you to come here with me" he was scratching his head, and wait, is he blushing?!

Lucy smiled.

"C'mon, I bet you're hungry." Natsu said, pulling Lucy to the other side of the tree.

There lay a picnic blanket, as well as a basket.

Natsu sat down, slowly pulling the contents from inside the basket, onto the blanket.

She watched his mouth drool over the food.

She giggled.

But, before she knew it, she was on the blanket with him, munching away.

They lay there for a while, laughing and joking around, like they usually do.

But after Natsu said a joke while Lucy laughed, she realized he wasn't laughing.

She turned towards him.

She saw him staring at her, with a gentle smile.

But, he quickly jerked away when he realized she saw him.

Before long, the sun went down.

He dragged her to a nearby cafe, whispering to the waitress.

Lucy was surprised to see the waitress place a cup of mocha, and a heart shaped cookie that said 'yes'.

Lucy stared at Natsu quizzically.

He smiled before handing her a piece of paper.

it read:

 _Will you, Lucy Heartfilla, go out with me?_

 _yes: Eat the delicious cookie._

 _no: breathe fire_

Lucy laughed.

She smiled at Natsu before picking up the cookie and taking a big bite out of it.

But, on the inside, she was screaming of happiness.

She didn't have much time to react when Natsu had her face in his hands, giving her a passionate kiss.

She felt her knees go weak.

The kiss was better than any of the fantasies she's ever imagined.

 _ **The**_ Natsu Dragneel was kissing her.

KISSING HER!

When Natsu finally let go, they were both gasping for air.

She was still disoriented when Natsu scooped her up in his arms, a big grin evident on his face.

And of all the sweet treats Lucy has eaten, this one was the sweetest.

 **Ahhhhhhhh. Finally done. That took a while. So sorry if it's really vague. I did this in a total of 15 minutes. Yep. So, hope you find some happiness on this day of love.**


	2. Sorry, not a chapter, just a note

**Sorry** **sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

 **I know I haven't updated in such a long time. But like something big came up, shit happened. Anyways, I still don't have a lot of time to update, but I think I can get maybe one or two chapters out a month. I sorta forgot some parts of my stories, so some details may be off.**

 **I will be posting this to all of my stories, so if you see one, you can ignore the other ones. This is just for people who only read certain stories. If you read multiple stories by me, you can ignore the other notes.**

 **well, see you in a few!**


End file.
